king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Morshu
Morshu van Schmitz is a German-Hyrulean shopkeep who sells things at his shop. Biography Morshu van Schmitz was born in 1947 to Gunter Schmitz and Gertrud Whatshername in French-occupied Germany. At age 5, he was already trilingual, and he could speak German, French, and English. He was a very bright child, and was so smart that he actually skipped middle school and went straight to high school. Around then, he began to work for his father at the then-obscure Morshu Mart (back then called Schmitz Store). He made great sales. As smart as he was, he began to take drugs at the age of 18, after he graduated college. His father decided to give him some discipline, but ended up giving him too much - he was drafted into the Vietnam War. While in Vietnam, he found a large hole in the ground. Then, a la Alice in Wonderland, he was taken to Koridai! Being capitalist, he decided to set a new Morshu Mart there three years later. Before that, he had to go to Shopkeep College, and met a man named Ushrom. The Morshu Mart was very popular in Koridai, and in 1978 he was declared the most successful shopkeep in Koridai. It was around then that Ushrom and Morshu became business rivals. He tried to sue Ushrom, and succeeded. Then Morshu destroyed Ushrom's shop and used the shop to make another Morshu's Mart. In 1980, he married Acissej Wannshu. .]] However in 1989, a crash in the stock market known as the Hylian Market Crash ruined his business. His stockholders lost money and began to fight against Morshu Mart. One of these stockholders was a man named Gwonam al-Fari, who was King John Harkinian's scribe. King Harkinian decided to declare a war on Ganon to steal his money. Ganon retaliated by kidnapping Zelda. Morshu, lost in all the fuss, decided to lower prices and even allowed his company to be purchases by HyruMart. Then, when the crash ended in 2000, Morshu backstabbed HyruMart and took it over. In 2005, he had a son, Morshu Schmitz, Jr.. When his uncle Movieshu retired in 2009, Morshu took over Hyrule Cinema. Some people claim Morshu is a communist, but he seems more capitalist than anyone. Family Legal Issues *On January 18, 2008, Morshu was arrested after he crashed into a school bus in Hyrule City during an impromptu street race with King Harkinian. In February, he was sentenced to six months in jail followed by six months on probation. *On September 30, 2009, Morshu was taken to Hyrule Police Station for questioning after allegations were made that he sold his son to Link two days earlier. However, no evidence against Morshu was ever produced and no charges were filed. Coincidentally, every official present at the interrogation retired to a luxurious estate at an exotic locale within a month. Quotes Things at His Shop He has sold many things at his shop over the years. *Bombs *Rope *Lamp Oil *PS3s *Cakes *Spaghetti *Wheat *Pingas *Gold *Beans *Water *Sleeping Bags *Tents *Halloween Costumes MMMMM Mmmmm, also known as "nnnnn" is Morshu's catchphrase. In 1977, he joined Dr. Robotnik to make music in a company called Pingas Mmmusic, and they have created songs ever since. Gallery Morshu Clock.png|A Morshu clock. Baby Morshu.png|Morshu as a baby. Yeck! Morshu pointing to kids.jpg|Mmmm, kids! Category:Salesmen Category:Germans Category:Characters Category:Hyrule Category:Memes Category:Felons Category:Flammable Category:Species Unknown Category:Shopkeeps Category:Morshu Category:1940's Births Category:Fat